Solve for $x$ : $2x - 10 = 2$
Answer: Add $10$ to both sides: $(2x - 10) + 10 = 2 + 10$ $2x = 12$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 6$